Some boom-refueling-equipped aerial refueling tanker aircraft employ fuel pressure regulators to control downstream fuel pressure to, inter alia, help prevent over-pressurization of a receiver aircraft fuel system during aerial refueling. However, such regulators do not allow reverse flow when downstream pressure exceeds the regulated outlet pressure. Such a condition can sometimes create issues, such as high axial loads in the boom, which in turn can damage the boom and/or the receiver aircraft receptacle, and high pressures inside the tanker aircraft's fuel manifolds, which can cause them to deform, or even rupture or burst. Such a condition can occur during retraction of a telescoping section of a boom or during refueling when a receiver aircraft advances a telescoping section of the boom into the fixed position.
Among other things, it can be challenging to provide fluid pressure regulators, systems, and methods that address conventional challenges.